


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...what a predicament they were in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Well, what a predicament they’d both gotten into. Both slowly starving to death on an abandoned- er, that is formerly abandoned, Cybertronian moon. While that situation in itself seemed awful, this wasn’t getting the tragically happy ending that a love story should get. With them dying in each other’s arms, their last words being “I love you” to each other. (At least that’s how those sad romance novels Knockout loved so much usually ended.)

No, what made this situation worse was the fact Airachnid didn’t even know Soundwave was there. And while, at the moment she had about the mental capacity of a rabid dog, any acknowledgement he existed would’ve been something. Even if it was only for her to chase after him in a desperate search for energon it would’ve given him something.

At least, dying so she could survive longer seemed like a better way to go than the ending he was going to get. Alone, stroking the face of a lover he couldn’t feel. He would’ve done anything just to hear her sparkbeat, hear her say his name, tell him that she loved him. Anything at all.

But he was utterly and completely alone. Well, save, perhaps, Laserbeak. He loved the minicon to death, but he wasn’t the company he wanted, the company he craved. He just wanted Airachnid.

He knew they both were dying, this may as well be the last hour they would see each other. Or, more like he would see her. As previously stated, it would be a blessing from Primus himself if they could at least see each other.

But Primus looked away from Decepticons and hybrids in favor of those who followed a better path, born into a better life. It was a simple fact that most bots knew.

And Primus looked away from them now, as he watched his lover scrounge and scrabble at the bodies of dead insecticons. It was a rather pathetic sight. She had long since gone through her supply of insecticons, he knew because he’d watched her do so. She was starving, and he could tell how weak she was. Most the time she laid curled up on herself, and he thought she had finally perished until she finally got up to continue her search for sustenance.

She didn’t deserve this.

Despite all the things she’d done, she didn’t deserve this.

He wished he could’ve at least put her out of her misery, given her a less painful fate. In the end...he knew this was his fault. He knew it was his fault for dooming her to lick at scraps of metal in hopes of finding a drip of energon.

And he regretted it with all his spark. At least whatever was left of the dully-beating organ. He, too, was starving. And while he could’ve made himself last a little longer by drinking Laserbeak’s energon reserves, he would never think of sacrificing his beloved pet to keep himself alive. It just felt wrong.

He was sure he’d perish not long after, if before, Airachnid herself. He watched her get up, once again, to continue her fruitless journey and he too rose to his pedes. He had made sure to keep a close eye on her, even though there was nothing he could do to possibly help her. It was some comfort to be able to follow her in a protective manner like he had for so long.

For so long he had protected her, and in her last moment he had been the one to kill her.

The fact he had banished her here wouldn’t leave his processor. It was a moment of panic, he didn’t mean to hurt her. He would never think of hurting her. He loved her too much, the first and only bot that called him beautiful, even with his mask off. The memory made his lips twitch into a smile.

The memories of her were the only thing keeping him from giving up protecting her. The memories of her giving him nothing but love, no catches, no restraints. She loved pushing him to the edge to where his faceplates were so heated his fans whirring where the loudest noise in the room. And she’d laugh at his shyness. A wonderful beautiful laugh that made his spark fill with joy.

He dug up a recording of that laugh, playing it back just for his own hearing. He’d played it so many times to give himself hope. A false sense of hope, really, but it was something. Due to his weakness it was almost inaudible through static, but he heard it well enough, and it made his smile grow wider.

The recording was cut off when he flinched hearing a loud crash. He looked up from his daze, she had fallen again. He could see the light from her optics fading out, and he knew this time it was for real.

He shuffled up to her, kneeling down and reaching a servo out. It wrapped around her hand, going right through it really. But...it was the thought that counts. He watched quietly as her optics went out completely...and that was it.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered as his own lights started fading to black.

And so he perished the same way he was brought into the world and lived most of his life.

Completely.

Utterly.

Alone.


End file.
